1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a mug having a self-contained electrical system operative for emitting sounds such as a drinker's amplified voice or broadcast radio signals and, more particularly, to a mug capable of holding a beverage during use and of being conveniently washed without damaging the electrical system during such washing.
2. Description of Related Art
At many social gatherings and celebrations, beverages are often drunk from mugs having handles. Typically, many such social occasions are noisy affairs, and it sometimes proves difficult for individuals to be heard over the noise of the crowd. Thus, offering a toast or singing a song or just speaking to a neighbor can be a trial. Even when background noise is not a problem, one still may want his or her voice to be amplified so that it can be readily heard without having to shout and strain one's vocal cords, or merely for the sheer fun of it. Megaphones have typically been used to amplify and project one's voice, but megaphones are not readily available, and certainly not in one's home or at social celebrations.